


Точки над "i"

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, au post-7th book, hermione/ginny established relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Джинни готовит праздничный сюрприз для Гермионы, пригласив некоторых старых и новых друзей и подруг. Они с Гарри беседуют на кухне и незаметно прощаются с прошлым.





	Точки над "i"

Джинни отступила в сторонку, пропуская Гарри и Рона в просторную гостиную в богатых красно-коричневых тонах.

— Не стойте столбом, проходите, присаживайтесь, — девушка махнула в сторону дивана, на котором уже успели уютно пристроиться с десяток томиков внушительных размеров, не менее внушительный пушистый кот и Луна Лавгуд.

— Гермиона задерживается на работе, да и другие гости пока не пришли, так что устраивайтесь поудобнее, — продолжила она, но её брат в приглашении не нуждался: он уже успел бухнуться на диван, закутаться в один из лежащих тут же в кресле пледов и набить себе рот маленькими пирожными с серебряного подноса — подарка девушкам на пятилетнюю годовщину совместной жизни от мистера и миссис Уизли.

Гарри же продолжал стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он редко наведывался к школьным подругам и большую часть времени проводил в Хогвартсе, поэтому совсем отвык от обычного маггловского быта. Чтобы снизить градус неловкости, Джинни пригласила его помочь с праздничным ужином на кухне.

— Как дела в школе? — невзначай поинтересовалась она, присев перед духовкой и проверяя готовность картофеля.  
— Не так весело, как в наши времена, — он и правда оживился, когда разговор зашёл о привычных для него вещах. — Студенты, конечно, хулиганят, но в остальном всё довольно мирно. Ни разгуливающих с головой Волдеморта на макушке преподавателей, ни выпущенных на волю василисков, ни тайных комнат. Правда, Магические товары Уизли доставляют нам хлопот время от времени, но в целом всё…  
— Уныло, — закончила за него Джинни с улыбкой, — а что же студенты, бегают к тебе за автографом?

Гарри покраснел.

— Скорее, студентки. Я даже перенял привычку Аластора пить только из своей личной фляжки, потому что боюсь быть отравленным миксом из десятка разных любовных зелий.

Они оба улыбнулись, но упоминание погибшего товарища переменило настроение беседы. Гарри это почувствовал, и попытался перевести тему:  
— Еда так вкусно пахнет! Почти как в Хогвартсе!  
— Всё, что ты видишь перед собой — фирменные блюда семейства Уизли, — с гордостью сказала Джинни, демонстративно задрав курносый носик как можно выше, затем добавила почти шепотом: — А также исчерпывающий ассортимент блюд, которые я умею готовить. Готовка не стоит потраченного времени, разве что по особому поводу, как сейчас.

Гарри снова понимающе кивнул. В Хогвартсе ему не нужно было готовить, но в прошлом ему часто приходилось готовить на всю семью, одним из членов которой был всепожирающий свин Дадли, так что в нём по-прежнему жило отвращение к готовке.

— А Гермиона готовит?  
— Куда там! — Джинни рассмеялась. — Во-первых, ей некогда, а во-вторых, она всегда нервничает, когда нужно даже простейшее блюдо приготовить. Слишком много творчества, слишком мало точности, сетует она. В этом деле, как понимаешь, строго придерживаться рецепта мало, и это выводит её из себя. Нет, мы еду заказываем — маггловская служба доставки еды не подводит в любую погоду!

Пока Джинни занималась украшением пирога консервированными ананасами, Гарри принялся за мытьё посуды. Неловкость паузы не чувствовалась, пока они оба были заняты делом, но как только поводы для молчания исчерпались, Джинни схватилась за первую-попавшуюся тему для разговора.

— Я слышала, у Драко вроде родился сын?  
— Да, Скорпиус. Я был на крестинах.  
— Неужели? — опешила Джинни. — Я не думала, что ты с ним так тесно общаешься, чтобы посещать ответственные семейные мероприятия Малфоев. Как тебе удалось туда попасть?  
— Меня пригласили, — Гарри замялся, но продолжил: — в качестве крёстного.

От удивления Джинни чуть было не уронила пустую банку из-под ананасов прямо на пирог.

— Ничего себе! Так ты теперь Малфоям чуть ли не родня!  
— В магических семействах все друг другу немножко родня, — напомнил ей Гарри, — но мы с Драко и правда зарыли топор войны и ведём себя как полагается взрослым рассудительным людям.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что тебя на его свадьбу в качестве шафера приглашали, - пошутила Джинни, одним ловким броском отправив пустую жестяную банку в мусорное ведро.

Гарри нервно поправил очки, волосы и прокашлялся, после чего всё-таки ответил:  
— Так и было.  
— Ну и ну, — только и смогла ответить Джинни, всматриваясь в лицо парня, словно стараясь прочесть в его чертах, какая болезнь так его сразила, что он породнился со своим заклятым врагом.

Гарри, в свою очередь, задержал взгляд на её лице. Раскрасневшееся от духоты лицо, искрящиеся глаза, прядки волос, непослушно спадающие на лоб и поспешно убранные за уши — никогда на его памяти не была ещё Джинни настолько сияющей. Казалось, это она излучала весь свет и тепло, а не банальные лампочки и духовка. В отношениях с ним, помнится, она была тусклее мигающей лампочки в кладовке дома Дурслей, сейчас же "её сиянье факелы затмило", как высказался бы Шекспир. 

— Много времени прошло, много чего изменилось, — философски ответил сконфузившийся Поттер после некоторой паузы, — у вас с Гермионой в жизни не меньше всего произошло.  
— Ну да, сначала я сбежала от тебя в команду по квиддичу, потом Гермиона променяла Рона на должность в министерстве, а потом мы обе осознали, что вообще никогда в вас не нуждались, и вся необходимая поддержка и забота и так всегда была у нас под рукой — в лице лучшей подруги. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, с каким пониманием все отнеслись к нашим сумасбродствам — начиная с вас с Роном и заканчивая нашими родителями. Правда, моя мама всё ещё вспоминает о тебе на каждом семейном празднике, которой ты проводишь не у них, и жалуется мне по телефону, как бы она хотела, чтобы ты породнился с нашей семьёй. Однажды я не выдержала и предложила ей выдать за тебя Рона, если уж ты ей так нужен.

Джинни говорила со свойственной ей прямотой, но без малейшего намёка на скрытую издёвку, что успокоило Гарри. Он решил не сходить с темы, которую он и так избегал годами при каждой редкой встрече.

— Скажи, а что думает обо всём этом Рон?  
— Кажется, его всё устраивает, хотя он и жалуется без конца. Гермиона, по его словам, слишком пилила его, хотя прожив с ней пять лет, я понятия не имею, о чём он. Гермиона же жаловалась, что он совсем не проявлял интереса к её делам, никогда не поддерживал беседу и жутко чавкал за столом. Я её понимаю.  
— Я тоже, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри. Его очень подбодрило, как откровенно и просто с ним общалась Джинни. По правде говоря, он очень боялся, что его примут холодно в доме бывшей подруги и бывшей девушки, но теперь он убедился, что его пригласили по старой дружбе, а не из простого приличия. Несмотря на всё произошедшее, Джинни всё ещё видела в нём не чужого человека, и это согревало его даже пять лет спустя.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Джинни побежала её открывать. Теперь к празднику присоединились Невилл с супругой и тройка бойких девушек, видимо, сотрудниц Гермионы. Они почти сразу же окружили Луну, с которой, видимо, были уже хорошо знакомы. Невилл поздоровался с Гарри и присоединился к ним с Джинни на кухне, оставил Ханну на попечении новоприбывших девушек.

— Все в сборе? — энергично поинтересовался молодой человек, совсем непохожий на того нескладного мальчишку, который до смерти боялся преподавателя зельеварения. Он совсем недавно присоединился к педагогическому составу Хогвартса но, как догадывался Гарри, ненадолго, потому что пару недель назад он проболтался о беременности своей жены, Ханны, и о том, как теперь она постоянно жалуется на отсутствие мужа в хозяйстве (Ханна содержала таверну в Хогсмиде). Гарри было жалко терять такого блестящего преподавателя в школе, потому что Невилл был не только образованным молодым человеком, но и талантливым педагогом. И всё же, он не мог не порадоваться за него, даже если его уход значил очередные хлопоты для директрисы и её помощника, то есть, самого же Поттера.

— Видел тебя в недавнем матче, восхищен! — Невилл кинулся пожимать девушке руку своими уже давно не пухлыми ладошками. — Мы с Ханной наперебой тебя расхваливаем всем своим знакомым и призываем их поддерживать твою команду.

Гарри ощутил внезапный укол досады — может, ему тоже стоило похвалить спортивное мастерство Джинни? Он был уверен, что подобный комплимент от опытного игрока был бы ей приятнее, чем комплимент её кулинарным способностям.

— А как успехи Гермионы? Слышал, она является самой вероятной кандидаткой на высший пост в Министерстве Магии, уж мы-то с Ханной непременно будем голосовать за неё!  
— Не всё так радужно, — ответила Джинни, и между бровями у неё пролегла едва заметная морщинка. Гарри вспомнил, что именно такое выражение было у неё, когда они в очередной раз ссорились по пустякам много лет назад. Пока он раздумывал, как приободрить бывшую девушку, Невилл опередил его, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Все обязательно будет хорошо, — сказал он с железной уверенностью в голосе, махнул Гарри рукой и поспешил в гостиную на громкий и требовательный зов своей жены.

— Это было неловко, — тихо констатировала Джинни, пожав плечами, словно запоздала стряхивая с себя дружеский жест Невилла. В душе Гарри с ней согласился: Невилл был прекрасным малым, но его дружеская привязанность могла быть излишне сердечной. Но вслух он этого не сказал, по той же причине, по которой не сказала и Джинни, несмотря на всю свою прямоту — они не хотели обижать своего искреннего друга.

— С тобой не так неловко, — продолжила свою мысль Джинни, — ты мне и правда как брат.

От этих слов у Гарри защемило в груди. Его чувства к Джинни уже не были прежними, но она оставалась самой важной девушкой в его жизни. Не по-сестрински важной.

Он взглянул девушке в глаза и в её взгляде прочитал понимание. Она знала, что он к ней чувствовал, и от этого, казалась, была вдвойне ему благодарна за свободу. Их отношения не были похожи на отношения Рона и Гермионы, нет: они не продолжали упорно метать молнии друг в друга даже на расстоянии, стоило кому-либо случайно упомянуть их во время беседы. Гарри и Джинни, несмотря на разрыв, несмотря на почти прекратившееся общение, продолжали быть близкими, если не по духу, то хотя бы по обстоятельствам, связавшим их судьбы в прошлом. Но теперь у Джинни была Гермиона, а у Гарри — работа и записи её спортивных матчей на дисках в его лондонской квартире.

Наконец-то, до них донёсся щелчок замка со входной двери. «Гермиона!» воскликнула Джинни и кинулась в прихожую, Гарри последовал за ней. Остальные гости тоже вышли из гостиной и заняли собой всё пространство — так, что открыв дверь, Гермиона оказалась в самом водовороте поздравлений и пожеланий. Джинни ловко протиснулась к Гермионе и чмокнула её в щёку, что-то прошептав на ухо. Гермиона радостно обняла её за талию. В этот момент их с Гарри взгляды встретились, и именинница улыбнулась, обнимая свою девушку. «Две сестры», подумал Гарри, вежливо улыбаясь, но чувствуя при этом едва саднящее чувство одиночества — не сильнее, чем боль в ноге, на которую мгновением ранее наступил Рон, пробиравшийся к кухонной двери в поисках съестного.


End file.
